headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Endor System
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = Endor system | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = Outer Rim Territories Ultimate Star Wars; DK Publishing (April 28th, 2015) | system = | sector = Moddell Sector | suns = 2 | moons = 1 | planet = 1 | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Endor | 1st = Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi }} The Endor System is a fictional stellar system featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It first appeared in the 1983 feature film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Although not always overtly seen, the Endor System was also the setting for the Star Wars: Ewoks cartoon series, and the two television movies, The Ewok Adventure, and Ewoks: The Battle for Endor. Description The Endor system is a star system located in the Moddell Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It was a binary star system comprising two suns, Endor I, and Endor II. Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know; DK Children (September 4th, 2015). The main celestial body found in this system was also named Endor, and contained a single forest moon. A smaller red moon or planetoid also occupied the Endor system. Additionally, the second Death Star was constructed in this system in orbit around the forest moon of Endor. Points of Interest ; Death Star II: The Death Star is an orbital space station with deep space travel capabilities. It was designed, built and operated by agents of the First Galactic Empire under the leadership of Emperor Palpatine. As indicated by the opening crawl of Return of the Jedi, the Death Star II is even larger than the original Death Star, making it by extension, considerably larger than a small moon. By the end of the Galactic Civil War, Emperor Palpatine was ready to unleash the awesome might of his new favorite toy, the Death Star. He was irritated that the commanders in charge of the station were lagging behind in their construction duties and paid a personal visit to the station to put some boots to asses and make sure they got back on schedule. Seriously though, they didn't even have the siding put up yet on half the damn thing. Because construction was still underway, the Death Star could not sustain its own force field and had to rely upon a force field generator that was stationed on the nearby forest moon of Endor. Because of this, the Death Star had to maintain geosynchronous orbit around the moon. ; Monsua Nebula: The Monsua Nebula is located in the Modell Sector in the Endor System. There is at least one unnamed planet that exists within the nebula. The nebula generates high volumes of electromagnetic energy, which causes sweeping electrical storms across the planet, which makes it difficult for approaching ships to calculate accurate sensor readings. Sometime after the Battle of Yavin, Han Solo and Leia Organa took a stolen Imperial shuttle through the nebula to avoid pursuit from an Imperial cruiser. Star Wars Vol 3 8 ; Monsua Nebula planet: Sometime after the Battle of Yavin, Han Solo and Leia Organa took a stolen Imperial shuttle through the nebula to avoid pursuit from an Imperial cruiser. Landing on the planet's surface, Han and Leia were shocked to encounter a woman from Han's past - Sana Starros; a woman who was not only a bounty hunter, but also claimed to Han Solo's wife. She had come to the planet aboard her own Corellian freighter, the Volt Cobra. While the rebels argued with one another on the surface, the Imperials sent a squadron of TIE bombers through the planet's atmosphere with instructions to destroy the stolen ship at all costs. Zeroing in on Han and Leia's location, they began strafing the area, forcing the three to retreat aboard Sana's ship. Star Wars Vol 3 8 Notes & Trivia Appearances * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi - 1st appearance. * Star Wars Vol 3 5 - Official canon. * Star Wars Vol 3 6 - Official canon. * Star Wars Vol 3 8 - Official canon. * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1 - Official Marvel Comics adaptation of Return of the Jedi. * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2 - Official Marvel Comics adaptation of Return of the Jedi. * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3 - Official Marvel Comics adaptation of Return of the Jedi. * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4 - Official Marvel Comics adaptation of Return of the Jedi. See also External Links * Endor System at Wookieepedia References ---- Category:Star Wars Outer Rim star systems Category:Endor